chocolate simetrico
by Road-chan
Summary: kid es un loco de la simetria y jamas pensaria en aceptar al desalineado de black star...o si?  un lindo fic  o intento n/n  del dia de san valentin


Hola! Aquí con mi fic del dia de la mercadotecnia XD feliz dia del amor y la amistad.

De una vez aviso, es yaoi, asi k a quien no le guste puede salir n.n los demás a leer!

Soul eater no me pertenece como ya saben pero debo decirlo, jeje. Fic dedicado a mis mejores amigas sai y lavi-chan. Las quiero niñas!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Chocolate simétrico

-pero por que no me aceptas? Yo superare a los dioses! ¡Seré digno de ti!-el peli azul seguía en su acoso al pequeño shinigami, y no pararía hasta obtener su oportunidad

-ya te dije, ¡eres un completo asimétrico!-le dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, maldiciendo mentalmente a sus armas por haberlo dejado solo

-¡pero así soy una gran estrella! No debería ser un problema-black star intentaba razonar con el pelinegro, pero kid era demasiado extremista con el tema de la simetría. Se podría pensar que tal manía alejaría a cualquiera pero por una razón extraña a Black star ese detalle solo lo hacia querer mas al ojidorado.

Finalmente Black star logro alcanzar a tomar la mano de kid y lo obligo a mirarlo

-yo no podría ser simétrico pero… ¿no podrías aceptarme así? Es mi único defecto-lo miro suplicante, haciendo que el corazón de kid se encogiera y comenzara a latir cada vez más rápido, pero el chico estrella lucia tierno, muy tierno. Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando su vista enfoco la marca de nacimiento en el brazo derecho de Black star que no tenia en el otro y todo se pedio

Aprovechando que el peliazul lo había soltado salió corriendo hasta llegar a su simétrica mansión donde intento calmarse

-ara kid kun! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-le pregunto Liz al verlo atravesar la puerta

-kid-kun es un tomate nyajajaja-rio Pati picando la mejilla de su técnico

-que tonterías dices-le reclamo kid levantándose y caminando a su habitación

-crece tan rápido-dijo Liz sonriendo mientras Pati gritaba "tomate tomate" una y otra vez

Mientras kid se miraba atentamente al espejo notando que su arma quizás tuviera razón y estuviera algo rojo. Intentando convencerse que solo era por haber corrido pero el revoloteo en su estomago le indicaba que no era la carrera sino la persona que le obligo a hacerla

Al día siguiente shinigami-sama les aviso a sus alumnos de l baile que organizaría esa noche con n motivos del día del amor y la amistad, Black star sonrió ver otra oportunidad de ganarse el cariño del peque-shinigami, así que se lleno de su acostumbrada confianza y se acerco al pelinegro

-¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo temía que lo rechazara

Kid lo miro sorprendido, pues la proposición había sido enfrente de todos y ahora eran el centro de atención

-yo…yo…-sin siquiera pensarlo ya se encontraba tartamudeando, intento desviar la mirada para recupera un poco la calma pero le era imposible no ver los ojos del peli azul, tan determinados…tan seguros…sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y se apresuro a rechazar la invitación cuando…

-si, si quiere-contesto Liz apareciendo de la nada, después se llevo a su técnico que se había quedado hecho de piedra

La noche llego y kid se peinaba una y otra vez, acomodaba su traje y no dejaba de mirar el reloj

-para ser una cita que estuviste a punto de rechazar te estás arreglando mucho ¿no te parece?-le dijo Liz guiñándole un ojo

-solo quiero verme simétrico en el baile-se excuso kid volviendo a hacer el nudo de la corbata

-si tu lo dices-la rubia salió del cuarto de su técnico con una gran sonrisa

Poco después el timbre sonó y kid pidió a la diosa de la simetría su protección. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta principal y antes de abrir se aliso por centésima ves el traje

-¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA LLEGADO!-grito el peli azul abriendo al puerta, cansado de esperar. Kid ya e iba a reclamar pero al verlo se quedo en blanco…un segundo…dos…tres

-jajajajaja-el pelinegro se doblo de la risa y no pudo para por un minuto entero, minuto que Black star, sorprendentemente, espero en silencio

Cuando finalmente kid se pudo calmar paso sus dedos por el cabello atascado de gel que tenía el chico estrella en un pobre intento de tener un peinado simétrico, poco después lo llevo al baño para meterle la cabeza al lavabo y quitarle el exceso de gel que en lo único que había ayudado es que pareciera que Black star tuviera una gigantesca medusa azul en la cabeza

-¿acaso te callo el bote tamaño familiar en la cabeza?-le pregunto kid dándole una toalla

-quería ser simétrico para ti-contesto secándose el cabello, ocultando su rosto sonrojado

Kid sonrió conmovido por lo que había dicho y detuvo el movimiento de las manos de Black star con las suyas

-gracias-murmuro acortando la distancia entre ellos

-también te traje algo-le dijo el peli azul alejándose para dejar la toalla extendida en su lugar, metió la mano en su saco y le dio una cajita de regalo, kid la abrió y se encontró con un chocolate en forma de corazón

-tsubaki me dijo como hacerlo y como la gran estrella que soy me salió perfectamente simétrico y delicioso-le dijo sonriendo, kid asintió y volvió guardar el dulce, lamentando no haberle hecho caso a Liz y comprarle un presente al peli azul

-¿vamos al baile?-ir pregunto Black star extendiéndole la mano, kid asintió y tomo a mano que le ofrecía, juntos avanzaron a la dolida pero antes de que el técnico ninja tomara le pomo de la puerta kid jalo la mano de Black star

-espera, yo también tengo algo para ti-le dijo para después pasar sus brazos por el cuello del chico y juntar sus labios en un tierno beso-

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Jeje fin final. Denme reviews de regalo de san valentin siii =u=?


End file.
